This invention relates to decorative stickers, and more particularly to decorative stickers that project outward from an underlying surface in a three dimensional configuration.
Decorative stickers provided heretofore are flat, thin, stamp-like objects provided with a film of adhesive over the back surface, for securing the sticker flatwise to a surface, in the two dimensional manner of a postage stamp.